


Darling Daddy

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Spideypoolweek [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Spanking, and some fluff in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally a day off. And a day off is what Peter and Wade need, because seriously, with he whole being heroes stuff and normal life happening, they barely got time for each other. They're making up for it here.</p><p>Day 2 - Day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grinedel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/gifts).



> Those of you who know me know I don't feel that capable of writing porn. I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

It wasn't often they could say they actually had a whole day to themselves.

Whenever Peter didn't have college, he had to be Spider-Man, protecting the citizens the Avengers currently missed out and during the few precious moments he didn't die of lack of sleep or food, Wade couldn’t be at home with him. He was on missions, playing nanny for some self-made millionaire whatever asshole. Peter had insisted Wade dropped his merc job - being a bodyguard wasn't that bad (since he still got to hit people really hard but for fuck's sake don't tell Petey).

So today was a special day. And Wade was thinking like meteorite shower plus milkshake Monday special. Because today Peter and Wade had said day off. 24 hours without police sirens, screams for help and ringing phones. Just them and nobody else.

Wade couldn't even remember the last movie they'd watched in peace. This was huge.

He just returned from his shift and as soon as he’d be home, they could spend their whole day with each other. Eagerness made him smile like a dork and he was happy none of their neighbors were in the elevator with him.

He got out on their story, pulling off his mask with one quick motion and rummaged through his pockets for the keys, until he finally found them and opened the door. Wade was home.

Butterflies twirled in his stomach. He already heard steps of naked feet on the floor behind him and his heart skipped a beat.

As he closed the door, he felt gentle fingers sneaking under the hem of the suit’s top and tracing his spine, working their way up to his shoulders. Wade chuckled silently and enjoyed the soft pressure they applied for a moment, before he relaxed completely into the touch.

Like he’d said, it’s been a while since they’d had time for themselves.

"Could get used to that, Pete." Wade murmured in a low voice.

He didn't get a response. The fingers only kneaded his muscles a little more, coaxing a deep sigh from Wade. His mind went blank and whatever had been on the tip of his tongue vanished and left nothing but bliss for him to savor. Wade leaned his forehead against the doorframe.

Peter took a step towards him, his firm chest now pressing against Wade’s back so he could feel it rise and fall with every drag of air, Peter’s body heat seeping through the material. The last bit of stress from the day melted off of him. He relaxed against him completely and Peter’s hands quickly found their way to Wade front, stroking over his pecs, until fingertips nudged at his waistband.

Wade chuckled at that. “Easy, baby boy… Let a man get his shoes off first.”

He felt Peter push his hips against the back of his thigh and Wade took a sharp gasp at that.

A hot whisper hit his ear.

“What about baby boy takes off daddy’s shoes along with his pants, while he’s down there?”

Wade froze in place. The keys slipped from his hand and hit the ground with a chink, his mind processing what Peter had just said. He opened and closed his mouth without a sound – Peter huffed mockingly at him, turning him around by his shoulder. Peter didn’t wear a shirt. It didn’t exactly help to get Wade’s mind straight again.

Wearing the sweetest pout, Peter ran a finger over Wade’s chin.

"All that baby boy talk and now you can't even stand a little _daddy_? Lousy Wade, I'm-"

But Peter stopped when Wade shook his head violently and pulled him close, crushing their mouths together in a messy kiss.

Peter stared up at him with big eyes, cheeks flushed red and panting. Wade was sure he didn’t look any more composed.

“You - ugh – You liked that?”

They looked at each other, sharing a moment of heated silence before Wade nodded slightly. The faint trace of a smile tugged at the corner of Peter’s mouth and he took Wade’s hand, eagerly pulling him away from the door and past their living room.

If Peter was so thrilled, it must’ve been ages since they last… _oh oh, but naughty words later_.

Wade followed him obediently, a thrill of anticipation jolting down his body. His brain was still trying to sort through what just happened, but with the small word still circling in his mind and the phantom of that hot breath tickling over his neck, Wade couldn’t care less about just why he had liked it so much right now.

As they entered the bedroom, Peter sat down on the mattress and pulled Wade gently with him, swinging his legs over Wade’s lap and sliding his arms around Wade’s neck. He smelled like he showered earlier and combined with the view Wade had of Peter’s naked torso, Wade had keep himself from not just pushing him into the blankets and-

“So, Daddy…” a hot shiver ran down Wade’s spine and he flashed Peter a bright smile before kissing his chin and making a purring sound in response.

“Will you play with your baby boy?”

Wade’s mind went blank at those words and Peter’s nails scratching over his nape replaced every other thought, making Peter the only being in his consciousness. He nuzzled along Peter’s jawline and buried his face in Peter’s neck, peppering it with sloppy kisses. Peter foot stroked over Wade’s knee and he reached for it reflexively, fingers making their way up over Peter’s calf.

“Are you gonna show me what a good boy I am? Treat me for waiting patiently here for you to come home?”

Wade couldn’t help himself but touch Peter’s abs, running fingers over them, gripping him right over his hipbone to pull him closer. Peter blew a kiss to the spot beneath Wade’s ear.

“Can I ask daddy to do his favorite boy a favor?”

“Anything, sweetie.”

Peter smiled, a beautiful blush spreading over his chest and pulled Wade a little closer at his collar, so he could whisper into his ear. “I want you to hit me.”

The air got stuck in his lungs. “No.”

“No, no wait. Not like that. More like…” Peter pulled Wade’s hand over his back until he cupped the glove of his butt with their fingers, pressing Wade’s palm against it, “Spank me?”

Oh.

The first shock slowly trickled off Wade’s shoulders, but the request still left him with doubt. He didn’t pull his hand away though, feeling the strong muscle move under his fingertips. Uncertain, he nibbled at his bottom lip.

“You sure? I- I don’t wanna hurt you…”

“Shush – you won’t.” Peter leaned a little weight into Wade’s hand and ran his hands down Wade’s shirt, brushing over his pecs. His voice dropped to a low hum that vibrated somewhere in Wade’s lower stomach “Don’t make me ask again unless you want me begging for it…”

Wade gulped at that and grinned happily, his shoulders losing some of their strain. Peter bend forward and pressed a hasty kiss to Wade’s lips, before he released him and turned his back up, butt presented to Wade. His fingers found their way to the back of Peter’s thighs of their own accord. Running them up and over the round cheeks, Wade felt his blood rush south.

“I’ll stop at your word.”

“I know, Wade.”

“You just have to say it.”

“I know. I still want you to try it.”

Peter wiggled slightly and Wade bit his lips at the sensation.

“Whatever you want, baby boy…”

The hum he got in response sounded pleased and Wade ran his palms over Peter’s buttocks pushing down the fabric of his pants in the process. He took a moment to admire the round cheeks, putting his hands over them possessively. He felt the muscle stretch as Peter reached for the nightstand and rummaged through the drawer, until he made a small, triumphant noise, tossing the lube onto the mattress. Wade's hand twitched. The temptation to color Peter's skin red, make him sob and moan... He scratched his nails over Peter’s skin gently, getting a deep sigh in response. Wade shivered at that.

Raising his hand only inches, he gave the smooth skin a first, testing pat. The sound was small, but it set something in Wade’s chest on fire and stroking the warm cheek with a little more pressure than he normally would was all the incitement he nedded.

Wade lifted his hand a bit higher. This time, the smack was louder and the noise Peter made was a lot more breathless. On the skin of his butt, the negative of Wade’s hand flashed for a short moment in very pale pink. 

“A little harder, Daddy.”

Something snapped inside Wade.

Heat rolled over his chest and pooled in his lower belly. Wade lifted his knee to push Peter’s butt up a little, getting a surprised gasp in response. The sound fueled the sudden surge in Wade’s chest.

Tugging at Peter’s pants, he brought them down to his knees and exposed his thighs to his gaze.

“You like that don’t you?”

“Wha-Ah!”

Wade cut Peter’s answer off with a sharp slap to his inner thigh, the yelp echoing in his ears and sending jolts down his spine.

He smacked him again, bringing his hand down twice on the more muscular part.

“My little tease. You knew I’d like that, didn’t you?”

Peter jerked at the next hit, but panted when he felt Wade’s hand between his legs, slowly pushing in one finger. He gripped the bedding tightly at the sensation and Wade bent down to kiss his lower back.

“With your cute butt on my lap…”as soon as Peter moaned, Wade slipped out again and slapped him right onto his thighs. The skin flashed red immediately for a second, but a faint pink stayed on the skin.

He squeezed a little more lube on his palm and pushed his finger back into Peter, playing with him until he relaxed enough to let in a second digit. Peter’s cock began to poke against Wade’s thigh, responding to the mix of gentle and rough touches, so Wade began spanking Peter in earnest.

He kept changing his rhythm, letting Peter guess where and how hard he’d hit his already sensitive skin. The moans that filled the room quickly became gasps and little choking noises, only interrupted by his pleading to _not stop, daddy, don’t_.

Wade enjoyed himself. He could look at Peter all he liked and admire him in all his disheveled beauty. His hair was a mess already, with either Peter running his hand through them to keep the strands out of his face or Wade ruffling it. His skin shimmered with a light sheen of sweat and the streaks of morning sun that made their way past the curtains licked over his body, forming a gorgeous pattern. His butt and cheeks almost glowed with their red color and created a marvelous contrast to the rest of Peter.

When Wade went back to alternate between slaps and fingering, Peter thrusted his hips in a shallow rhythm, trying to mimic Wade’s pace somehow. His cock was trapped between his own stomach and Wade's thigh, smearing precome over the suit with every jerk. 

"Please Daddy," Peter managed to moan brokenly, "ugh, please..."

It was too much.

Wade grabbed Peter by his hair and shoved his face into a pillow, his hand quickly finding its way around Peter’s throat. He put a little pressure on the sides of his neck with his fingertips, steadying Peter with his other hand holding his waist. With his free hand, he shoved down the lower part of his suit.

"Say that again." His voice came out hoarse, Peter whining highly at that. Under his chest, Wade felt Peter’s whole body shiver.

"Please."

Wade squeezed his hand around Peter's throat tighter, feeling the words hitch at his fingers. 

He breathed a moist drag of air over Peter’s nape.

"Good boy."

With his free hand, Wade tilted Peter's hips up and then reached for his shaft to finally - _finally_ \- push inside. Peter buried his face in the pillow, but it couldn't muffle the noises he made. Sinking his teeth in the delicate skin at Peter's neck, he started moving.

As soon as he'd gotten used to the pace, Peter met Wade half-way in his thrusts so Wade could admire the beautiful globes of Peter's butt, rosy red and splattered with the imprints of his hands.

Wade couldn't resist and gave the bright skin a pinch, earning him another whine from Peter.

"My sweet boy, my love…" Wade felt the words tumble out of his mouth, yet didn’t stop himself. They sounded breathy and shaky, but the way Peter alternated between hisses of pain and pants of pleasure drove Wade almost crazy. He grabbed Peter's hips a little rougher, digging his fingertips into the soft skin "You precious... beautiful..."

"Oh God, don't stop..."

Wade slid a hand on Peter's chest and pulled him into his lap, enjoying the pained gasp when Peter's buttocks hit his thighs. With his free hand, he reached for Peter’s erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Peter started panting and let his teeth graze over Peter’s neck.

"I love you, Pete. I love you.”

He tried to keep up his pace though his moves became messy, his mind running a mile a minute.

“My baby doll, my favorite… ah precious…”

“Darling boy?” Peter suggested with heavy tongue, head lulling slightly.

Wade grabbed Peter’s throat again and sank his teeth into the joint of Peter’ neck and shoulders. With a full body shiver, Peter tipped over the edge, his muscles clenching around Wade.

Panting exhausted, Wade sank against Peter’s back and they both fell over to their sides, sweaty skin sticking together. Wade pulled Peter flush against his chest, not caring about the mess they’d made and just concentrated on catching his breath. Peter let himself be hugged, although his skin felt hot and his limbs lay sluggish on the sheets, the air close to his neck tasting salty on Wade’s tongue. He was as exhausted as Wade felt.

After a moment, Wade pressed a kiss to Peter’s fruity smelling hair and nuzzled his nape.

“Shower and then eat ice cream in bed and cuddle?”

Peter’s chest rumbled and Wade imagined him laugh silently.

“That’s cheesy.”

“You knew what you’d get when you chose me…”

“Felt it was more like you showed up and refused to leave.”

Wade rolled his eyes at that, but hugged Peter even tighter.

“Let’s move, 

“If daddy insists…”

Hair tickled his skin as Peter rubbed his head against Wade’s chin and he pinched his glowing red buttock in return. Peter flinching away, Wade pushed himself up from the mattress.

“Shuddup, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
